


April fools

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: Again, another ridiculously short oneshot.





	April fools

Every April Fools was a day to look forward to for Bendy.

After all, the only day where not only was pranking allowed, but mandatory, what's not to love?

Some of the studio members even got along to pull some pretty big ones, which was always a treat, but usually, it was just Bendy and Wally who were setting buckets of ink on top of doorways, switching around minor paperwork while the others weren't looking, so on and so forth.

But it seemed that the favorite “victim” on a special day like this was Sammy.

Who was currently severely regretting coming to work today, as well as wearing a white shirt that was probably unsalvageable at this point considering the amount of ink it was soaked in.

But, Sammy had still somehow managed to finish most of his music sheets as well as not strangle anyone throughout the entire morning.

Now that Bendy looked back upon it, Sammy did spend five hours on his work, even deciding to skip lunch in favor of finishing what he was working on. So, Joey made sure that the actual work the man did was unharmed.

Sammy, however, wasn't the slightest bit aware of this as he chased the cartoon devil around the studio in an attempt to get back “the project he had just finished”.

Which Bendy had purposely dropped the sheet (which was just a copy of a different song) into a puddle of ink. The man froze, before sending a withering glare at the darling devil.

“Well, sure is a shame.” Bendy said with a shrug, all the while eyeing the music director’s reaction. ‘Yeesh, if looks could kill, I’d be six feet under!’

Sammy then stormed off to the exit, slamming the door open, while Bendy tagged along from behind, snickering.

“Aw Sammy, don't be like that.” Bendy said in an overall light tone. “You can always whip up another piece.”

However, Sammy either didn't hear, or completely ignored the little devil, as well as Henry, who came to see what trouble the toon got himself into now.

“Bendy, what did you do?” The animator asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing THAT bad. Look, I’m sure that he’ll be fine, nothing little ol’ me can’t fix.” said Bendy, with utmost confidence in his soul.

The both of them watched as a pair of teenagers walk past the music director, both the animator and the demon frowning when one teen shoving the man out of his way, laughing as he shouted “Outta the way wimp!” over his shoulder, the other teen laughing along.

Sammy only responded by rolling up his sleeves as the pair walked away, before charging at them with deadly speed.

The two teens didn't even register his presence before the man stepped onto one teen’s back as if it were a springboard and pushed off, getting him high enough to land a solid kick squarely on the other teen’s face. He watched the kid collapse onto the ground before turning to back around.

The first teen had barely even gotten up before Sammy planted his heel into the boy’s face, sending him right back to the pavement.

It was safe to say that Bendy’s confidence was completely gone, along with the two teens’ consciousnesses.

“Yanno, maybe we ‘oughtta jus’ leave him be…” Bendy stated, his voice an octave higher.

“Can't say I disagree with that.” was Henry’s response.

Never had anyone bolted into an animation studio with quite as much urgency as the two of them did on that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> With all the running Sammy has to do just to get to his sanctuary, he probably gets more leg exercise than all of his coworkers combined.


End file.
